


Group therapy

by Bluewingeddean



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bi, Bottom Dean, Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sam ships Destiel, Sexual References, Smut, Top Cas, human cas, human!Cas, smut references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewingeddean/pseuds/Bluewingeddean
Summary: Sam and Dean get tired of answering all Castiels big questions and worries when he becomes human. They decide to send him to a therapist, but he refuses to go alone, being paranoid and all. They decide to book a group therapy class with a woman named Sue (who dean swears he’s seen before) and Castiel let’s his heart out about dean in a totally non-subtle way whilst dean and Sam are in the room.When they get home dean decides to set some things straight and tell Cas the thing he has wanted to tell him for years.ALSO SAM SHIPS DESTIEL





	Group therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dream I had so I hope you enjoy it because my subconscious created it I guess!

~~~~“Dean, I have done something terrible!” Cas was stood at the door whilst Sam and Dean were sat around the table discussing what to do about the crowley situation.

“Cas, what is it?” Dean questioned, standing up. Cas looked serious and worried and he had a feeling it was something horrible, his eyes fell to Castiels chest in search for blood, luckily there was none found. 

“I have cheated on the pizza man.”

”You what?” Sam and Dean asked in unison. Whatever Cas was meaning, it was making him upset.

”I was in Deans room and-“

Dean tried to cut him off “wait, you were in my room?” But he just continued.

”and I found his pornography, I decided to watch it as I am new to being human and it thought it could give me some...pointers.” Cas walked over to them and handed them a dvd “but when I watched it I got an errection and it suddenly came to me that it may be what you humans class as cheating because I had a sexual thought towards another person other than the pizza man.” His eyes were watering and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Nah, your good man... wait it was the pizza man? You got a boner from the pizza man? I thought it was the baby sitter!”

”Dean.” Sam was holding up the dvd cover with raised eyebrows. On the cover there was a display of two naked men tangled together on top of a white cover with black writing over it. ’Casa erotica omosessuale‘

Dean turned to face castiel again “you were watching gay porn?” He frowned.

”Dean I think your missing the point.” Sam interrupted.

”which is?” 

“This is yours...” he tapped the DVD

shit.

”nah I’m straight, it’s probably Charlie’s.”

”Charlie’s a lesbian.”

”whatever.” Dean excused himself from the room as Cas turned back to Sam, not letting go of his worried expression. “Erm, it’s not cheating Cas.” Cas excised himself after that too.

 

 

                         🖤🖤

”Dean, how important is lipstick to you?”

”not very!”

 

”Sam, do you ever grow tired of urinating?”

”um...”

 

 

”Dean, how many times a day should you be masturbating.”

”go away, Cas!”

 

”Sam, google won’t answer any of my questions will you tell her to please respond!”

”Google’s not a person and ‘she’ is not answering because she can’t have opinions about cosmetics”

 

”guys?”

”no” Sam and Dean spoke in unison.

”Cas from now on questions are banned, go ask the guy that works in the gas station.”

”That’s too far.” Cas said aloud and walked away.

”dude, we need a solution to this and google is clearly not helping.” 

“Agreed” Dean sighed. “He needs like a live in therapist with every question he asks daily and he needs someone to let it out too, I’ve had to sit in on so many chick flick moments.” He shuddered.

”you think if we took him to an actual therapist he’d feel better afterwards?”

”we could try.” At this point, Dean was willing to do anything.

”Hey Cas?” He shouted, Cas re emerged.

”yes, Dean?” 

“Do you wanna go talk to a therapist?” Cas squinted his eyes in confusion.

”um..do you want to go talk to somebody about your feelings so you can let it out and get back to work?” Sam explained.

”no!” Sam and Dean were met with Castiels worried face again.

”why not?”

”she might try to stab me, I’ve already fallen for that.”

”What I’d we went with you?” Dean shot a glare at Sam, the whole point was that Dean didn’t have to endure anymore chic-flic moments. “We could book a group therapy and just let you speak?”

castiel smiled “ok, i’d feel a lot safer.”

 

 

 

                          🖤🖤

 

sam looked down at his computer screen and his face lit up. “There! I’ve found someone, her name is sue and she does grouptherapy for both English and Spanish speakers, so smart. If Cas blurts our any weird questions she may be able to answer them.”

”cool.” Was all Dean could say, they had been looking at therapists for half an hour and it was getting tiring.

 

                         🖤🖤

 

sam, Dean and Cas sat in the impala on the way to the therapists office, Castiel had new found emotions meaning he was jittery and nervous. Sam offered to sit in the back so Dean and Cas were in the front trying to calm Cas down. 

When they pulled up Cas turned to Dean with a worried expression. 

“Cas your gonna be fine, she won’t stab you, she just wants to listen to you talk shit.”

they got out of the car and walked into the office. The man at the desk asked what their names were, they replied “Sam Smith, Dean Smith and Cas Novak” they knew therapy was confidential but they had gotten into the habit of going by them names now.

The man told them that sue was ready for them and was waiting in her room, Dean had heard that sentence somewhere else before. Definitely not here. As they walked down the hall and found from 4 they were met with a blonde woman who was sat on a short backed, white armchair. I front of a white sofa. “Hello everybody I’m sue, could you tell my your names?” She said in a light voice.

Cas sat down on the couch in between Sam and Dean. They all introduced their names before Dean added “were mainly here for Cas, were just here for erm..support.” 

She smiled “ok, but it’s payed for a group so if you want to say anything, feel free to.”

Cas took a deep breath and looked at Sue as she smiled and nodded, signaling that he could talk. “Hey, wait, before we start. Don’t I know you from somewhere?” She blushed.

“It’s likely.”

”Well,” castiel started “firstly, animal cruelty has been distressing me recently and I don’t know what to do about it. It makes me very sad.”

”has something made you think about it more recently?”

”Well, I think after I was betrayed by my friend and I lost my powers, I have been experiencing more emotions.”

”So now you feel powerless? Why is that?”

”because I fell and my grace was taken.”

”You fell in love?”

”not with metatron!”

Dean tried not to giggle and Sue raised her hand and smiled at dean “please Dean, I want this to be a nice environment where we can talk about anything.”

Castiel continued, unfazed “although, love is one emotion I am expericing stronger now, as well as pain, hunger and lust, it’s all very confusing.”

”and why is that?”

Dean and Sam we’re raising their eyebrows, they wondered who Cas could feel love towards, certainly not the pizza man? Lust, yes. But love? 

“The..person.. I love, I’m not sure if they love me back. I mean, he stares into my eyes for elongated periods of time, he stands and sits very close to me, she share a profound bond...”

Dean and Sam turned to look at each other in a split second. Deans face was a mixture of shock and confusion, whereas Sam was grinning.

”he has nearly died for me so many times and so have I. And recently I have been feeling more lust and love towards the...person... than usual and it is making me confused.”

”have you thought about telling that person?”

”yes, but I’m not sure how.”

”next time you see them just pull them away for a chat and tell them how you feel, it will feel better I’m sure.”

 

a few non-related questions later and they were thanking her for her service, because god, they knew it was hard to listen to Castiel’s questions and pouring his heart out. Dean and Sam were sure that Cas must have been talking about him but none of them wanted to bring it up.

Inside, Sam was delighted. He shipped Dean and Cas with his life and whilst the eye sex was funny at first, it later got slightly awkward and tiring. He had half a mind to shove the two together and shout “just fuck!” Then run away. This may be the final piece to getting them to admit their feelings towards the other, and the final destiel proof he needed was finish out today that Cas was gay and Dean watches gay porn. But, wouldn’t it be Deastiel.

whilst they were walking back to the car Sam decided to ask Cas.

”Cas.” Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean was wide eyed and shaking his head. “Who were you talking about in the therapists office, who do you love?” 

Cas stopped and bit his lip before turning to Dean. “Dean, can we chat?” He was clearly quoting the therapist.

”I’ll wait in the car.” Sam assured as Cas took Dean away. They started walking down the street till they found a metal bench, Cas sat down and Dean stood awkwardly. “Please, sit down.” Cas looked up at Dean with those sad, blue eyes. “Ah what the hell.” Dean sat down with a thud.

”Dean, I tried to make it as subtle as possible, in the therapists office, I was talking about...you.” Dean didn’t bother to tell Cas he knew, he wanted to see what he would say.

”I have always loved you and felt attraction towards you, and some lust. But now, I can feel those feelings that were trapped away and those feelings are stronger now. They are the kind of feelings I know will still be here when...if I get my grace back. And I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way, i felt it when you looked into my eyes all those times but I wasn’t sure and I just...”

”Cas.”

”yes, Dean?”

Before Cas could react, Dean threw his hands round the ex-angels kneck and pulled him closer so their lips could lock. Dean brought one hand over to cup Castiel’s cheek and Cas put his hands around Deans waist, his grip told dean everything. They let out heavy breaths from their nose, refusing to break the kiss to breathe. Dean licked the parting of cas’ mouth To get him to open his lips before pushing his tongue inside. 

Cas made a “mmf” noise that Dean didn’t know how to describe but he knew that he was happy. 

They pulled apart and Cas flung himself over Dean to give him a hug.

”way to ruin the moment Cas.” Dean said, but he was smiling.

 

walking back to the Car they were grinning and Sam didn’t even have to ask what happened judging by the energy. On the ride home, Cas sat in the front again and he put his hand over Deans thigh. Sam saw it but didn’t point it out, he was fangirling inside.

They finally got back to the bunker.

”me and Cas are gonna go...talk about the therapists office...in my bedroom. So don’t come in because it’s improtant buisness.” He pointed his finger at Sam whilst being dragged with the other hand towards his bedroom. Sam heard a door slam and punched the air.

YESS NO MORE EYESEX

 

oh he was so wrong, there was now even more eye sex and a million times to walk in on actual sex.

 

”oh! Dean!”

”I think I might un-ship Cas and Dean” Sam gagged.


End file.
